Razor Blade (Rin & Sesshomaru)
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Rin es unas de las asesinas con mas experiencia en el mundo. Su nombre de clave es Razor Blade. Naruko le ofrece una propuesta que no podrá rechazar a cambio de asesinar al poderoso demonio Sesshomaru Taisho. ¿Podra ella matar al poderoso demonio Sesshomaru? ¡Pasen y lean!
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha y Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi y Masashi Kishimoto. Algunos personajes son inventados, yo sólo los uso como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo para que pasen un buen rato ¡YEAH!**

 **Sinopsis:** **A tan solo 15 de edad. Rin es unas de las asesinas con mas experiencia en el mundo. Su nombre de clave es Razor Blade. Naruko le ofrece una propuesta que no podrá rechazar: Revivir a sus padres. A cambio de asesinar al poderoso demonio Sesshomaru Taisho.**

 **AVISO: Esta historia tendrá *Lemon* así que entras bajo tu propio riesgo; *Lenguaje inapropiado***

* * *

 **Razor Blade**

 **Capitulo 1: Oscuridad**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

* * *

 **Narra Kikio:** Vivimos en un país lleno de corrupción, asesinatos, guerras, y pobreza. ¿Cuando se detendrá esto? ¿Cuándo habrá paz? Nunca. La ambición es mas mayor que la fe de la humanidad. La naturaleza cada día muere y se convierte en fabricas tóxicas. Cada día el país está hecho una mierda. E escuchado que por el oeste; hay mas naturaleza y paz.

Los humanos son la esclavitud de los demonios.

Solo existe un país donde no hay esclavitud; Tokio, Japón. Mi país natal.

Ningún monstruo o demonio vive en nuestro país.

Hace un siglo fue la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Fue la gran guerra entre los humanos contra los demonios, por desgracia los demonios ganaron la guerra. Ahora los humanos son esclavos de los demonios. La mayoría de los demonios tratan mal a los humanos, pero algunos no. Hay demonios y humanos que se mezclan y crean seres humanos mitad bestias. Los que nacían bestias mitad humanos eran rechazados y asesinados.

Los años pasaron y el mundo empeoraba, hasta que Inu no Taisho cambio el mundo. Después de la muerte de su padre; Inu no Taisho se encargo de gobernar el imperio de los demonios. El había cambiado las leyes, y lo primero fue: La esclavitud, y dejar que los demonios y los humanos se mezclen.

Todos no estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas leyes, ¿Que era lo que pensaba Inu no Taisho? Preguntaban todos. Si su padre estuviera vivo, el no iba a permitir estos cambios.

Taisho investigaba al gobierno Madara de Tokio, Japón. Al descubrir sus asesinatos, robo de dinero y un proyecto masivo que acabaría con los demonios; no tenía otro opción que mandarlo a matar. Y desde que el gobierno de Tokio Japón; fue asesinado, el mundo definitivamente cambio.

Gracias a Taisho y sus grandes amigos; Bibi y Leion: Cambiaron el mundo.

Un año después la esposa de Taisho falleció dejándolo viudo y solo con su único hijo Sesshomaru.

Dos años después se enamoro de una joven humana llamada: Izayoi. Al quien se convirtió su segunda esposa y le dio un segundo hijo; Inuyasha: Un hanyo. Con mitades humano y bestia.

Sesshomaru nunca acepto a Izayoi y mucho menos a Inuyasha, siempre lo rechazo y lo desprecio.

 **Fin de Narración.**

...

Los años pasan y surgen nuevos dilemas.

Inu no Taisho; se encontraba muy pensativo y preocupado. Hace una semana murió el gobernante Seitsu. Desde entonces empezaron las propuestas de candidatos para gobernador de Tokio. El único que se ganaba el apoyo era Tobi. Sus propuestas para gobernador, no eran buenas. Exigía que los demonios tenían que ser esclavos de los humanos, y parar la existencia de los mitades bestias y humanos. Tobi decía que tenia un gran proyecto que acabaría con los demonios y que quería realizarlo cuando sea gobernador; no decía mas detalles porque era una sorpresa. A eso le preocupaba mas a Taisho, ¿Sera ese proyecto masivo que quería realizar el ex gobernante Madara? No tenia idea. Necesitaba investigarlo, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de sus dos colegas.

–Quiero que lo investiguen–, exclamo Taisho muy enfurecido. –No permitiré que sea el nuevo gobernante de Tokio. Yo se que Tobi esconde algo detrás de esa mascara. Se que tiene que ver algo con la mafia; Nube Roja.

–Esta bien Sr. Taisho. ¿A quien desea que investigue al candidato Tobi?

–Bibi y Leion.

–Como usted diga Sr. Taisho–, el asistente de Taisho sale de su despacho.

Bibi y Leion Blade; eran una pareja magnifica. Leion es un detective privado del cual solo trabajaba para Inu no Taisho: Leion Blade es extremadamente inteligente. Bibi Suki; es una espía con habilidades extremadamente sorprendentes: Ella es la que mato al ex gobernante Madara, de Tokio. Las dos parejas se habían casado cuando Inuyasha tenía un año de edad. Bibi y Leion decidieron dejar el trabajo para dedicarse a su única hija Rin. La familia Blade se mudaron en una aldea donde nadie sabía de ellos.

Leion había recibido una llamada muy importante del asistente de Taisho. Necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. Los Blades, con gusto aceptaron. Los Blades no estaban de acuerdo de sus propuestas del candidato Tobi, y si el ganara todo iba hacer un caos. Los padres de Rin, pensaban y pensaban si era correcto dejarla por unos días con la madre de Leion; Kaede. No querían dejar a su única hija por unos días con la abuela Kaede, pero era por el bien de ella y de todos. Los Blades al fin se decidieron y se fueron a reunirse al castillo de Taisho. Sabían ellos que investigar a Madara iba ser muy difícil, al parecer Madara tenía un servicio secreto llamado; Akat. Estaba muy protegido.

–Es una alegría volverlos aver queridos amigos–, saludo a los Blades –No han cambiado nadita, siguen iguales de jóvenes –ríe Taisho muy alegre.

–Usted también se ve igual de joven Sr. Taisho–, ríen los dos Blades.

–Y díganme, ¿Como les a tratado la vida?

–Pues, yo y Bibi tenemos una pequeña hija–, respondió Leion muy alegre.

–¿QUE? –exclamo Taisho muy sorprendido–. ¿Tienen una hija? ¿Porque no me contaron? –, dijo algo molesto el señor.

–Usted sabe porque.

–Lose Bibi, lose, pero ustedes son como mis hermanos que nunca tuve, son parte de mi familia, y yo los quiero mucho al igual que mi querida difunta esposa, aun que ella siempre fue muy fría y nunca demostraba sus sentimientos–, ríe Taisho– pero comprendo, se que quieren mantener esto en secreto. Me encantaría poder conocerla, ¿Como se llama?

–Se llama Rin Blade Suki. Y se parece mucho a Bibi.

–Y también sepárese a ti Leion–, rieron los tres.

–Vaya, que alegría verlos así de feliz.

–¿Y su esposa? –pregunto Bibi– ¿Como ah estado?

–Ella esta muy bien. Me hace muy feliz, la verdad.

–¿Y sus hijos? –pregunto Leion.

–Ellos están muy bien, Inuyasha va cumplir la próxima semana y Sesshomaru –suspiro con tristeza– no se lleva muy bien con Inuyasha ni con mi esposa.

–¿Porque? –preguntaron los dos.

–Porque Inuyasha es mitad humano y bestia. Ya saben que Sesshomaru odia los humanos, no se porque es así, pero bueno.

–Es como su abuelo.

–Lo mismo iba a decir Bibi –dijo su esposo.

–Si, lo se, lamentablemente es como su padre, y su madre–, suspiro Taisho.

–¿Y donde están? –pregunto Bibi.

–Inuyasha fue con su madre a dar un paseo, y Sesshomaru nunca se donde esta.

Taisho y los Blades charlaban un buen rato sobre sus vidas, hace mucho tiempo que no se han visto, tenían mucho de que hablar.

–No será fácil investigar a Tobi –dijo Leion algo pensativo– ese grupo Akat me suena familiar, creo que Akat tiene algo relacionado con la mafia Nube Roja.

–Lo mismo pensé –decía seriamente Taisho. –No se que se trae este Tobi, pero quiero que lo investiguen.

–Nosotros nos vamos a encargar Taisho, no te preocupes–, decía Bibi con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Sesshomaru entra al despacho de su padre.

–¿Que haces aquí Sesshomaru? –pregunto su padre algo molesto.

–Estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo muy tranquilo, hasta que me despertó un horrible y repugnante olor a humano –dijo muy seriamente Sesshomaru con una cara de pocos amigos.

–Te prohíbo que les faltes al respeto a mis amigos, Sesshomaru. –Se levanto Taisho de su asiento muy enojado.

–No se preocupe Sr. Taisho, ya sabemos como es su hijo –decía Leion tranquilamente.

–Escuchaba su interesante platica –medio sonrió Sesshomaru; camino hacia donde se encontraba su padre para mirarlos mejor– ¿de verdad confías en estos dos humanos?

–Si. –Taisho se sentó en su asiento.

–Que ironía, la mayoría de la gente apoya a Tobi, creo que tu cambio de leyes no sirvió de nada para la humanidad, padre. Mira que nos odian y apoyan a ese ser despreciable que nos quiere convertir nosotros los demonios en esclavos –cruzo los brazos.

–Pero no todos los humanos apoyan a Tobi– contesto Bibi con una sonrisa adorable.

–Sesshomaru porfavor vete de aquí.

Sesshomaru sale del despacho de su padre.

–Disculpen, Sesshomaru siempre es así.

–Me recuerda a su madre –dijo Leion– talvez algún día el cambie.

–Pues eso espero– dijo el padre de Sesshomaru.

–Tal vez si el se enamora de una humana, dejara de odiarnos –rieron todos.

–Eso es imposible, mi hijo no tiene sentimientos, es mas frio que su madre.

Días después Bibi y Leion regresaron a casa, ellos estaban muy feliz de volver a ver a su pequeña y adorable hija; Rin, al ver a sus padres corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, estaba muy feliz de verlos. Su hija era tan adorable tan dulce, y tierna, era angelical.

–Los extrañe–, dijo la nenita de solo siete años.

–Nosotros también hija –dijeron sus padres.

Mientras tanto Taisho estaba en su despacho, se encontraba muy pensativo y preocupada a la vez, sus sospechas contra Tobi eran ciertas. Tobi esta asociado con la mafia; Nube Roja, y el proyecto masivo de acabar con las bestias era el mismo proyecto que planeaba realizar el ex gobernante Madara. Esto le asustaba a Taisho: Tenia que ser algo urgente, tenia que acabar esto, ¿pero como? ¿matarlo? No será fácil. Akat; es un grupo de dos personas con habilidades aterradoras: Sasori es un genio que creaba marionetas venenosas y poderosas. Itachi tenia unos ojos que podía atacar el sistema nervioso de su víctima y causar daño físico aun que solo sea una ilusión, tenia habilidades aterradoras y poderosas.

La mafia Nube Roja; son personas que antes se dedicaban a matar gente inocente, robar dinero, robar terrenos, y destruir la naturaleza, para construir un nuevo imperio. Si Tobi logra ser gobernante, tendrá el poder y no solo eso, podrá realizar su plan macabro, ¿pero será un éxito? ¿podrá realizar ese proyecto masivo? No se sabe, pero no quiere correr el riesgo de ignorar ese proyecto, necesita matar a Tobi y matar al grupo Akat, y por ultimo acabar de una buena vez por todas la mafia Nube Roja, para vivir en mundo mejor sin preocupaciones sin asesinatos. Pero para acabar con Nube Roja tenían que obtener mas información. ¿Quién es el líder de Nube Roja? Leion y Bibi aun estaban investigándolos.

Taisho no quería mandar a Bibi a asesinar a Tobi y el grupo Akat. Si ella muere el no se lo perdonaría, jamás. Ella se ofreció para asesinarlo, con la habilidad que tenia Bibi y la experiencia tan asombrosa estaba segura de poder matar al grupo Akat. Y así poder fácilmente matar a Tobi. Leion se le notaba que no quería, pero confiaba plenamente en ella.

Taisho se levanta de su asiento y mira atreves de la enorme ventana a su querida esposa y su hijo, se veían muy felices, ella correteaba a su querido hijo y el reía y ella igual, los dos jugaban en el patio, se les veia tan alegre, Inu no Taisho sonreía al verlos, ellos eran su alegría significaban mucho para el, al igual que Sesshomaru, su primer hijo, aun que el odiaba los humanos y a su madrastra e hijo Inuyasha, lo seguía queriendo. Taisho tenia fe de que algún día su hijo Sesshomaru aceptara a Inuyasha y a su madre, y talvez deje de odiar a los humanos. El señor observaba un buen rato a Izayoi y Inuyasha, después se puso a pensar en Bibi y su hija. ¿Que pasaría si Bibi muere? ¿Como estaría Leion? Destrozado. ¿Y la hija? Que daría sin madre...

–No puedo dejar que Bibi arriesgue su vida–, murmuro Taisho.

...

Días después...

3:14 de la mañana.

Rin trato de abrir los ojos, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado grande. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que había pasado? Trato de levantar la mano, pero le pesaba, estaba débil. Trato de gritar, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno. Rin se tranquilizo. Entonces abrió lo ojos y miro aterrizada la oscuridad.

Entonces recobro la memoria repentinamente.

Rin empezó a llorar y a recordar lo que había sucedido.

...

11:30 de la noche.

Rin se encontraba en la sala junto a sus padres. Al rededor de ellos estaban cuatro sujetos vestidos de negro. No se le veía la cara, estaban tapados. Solo mostraban sus ojos; todos tenían ojos de serpientes. Los padres de Rin se encontraban inconscientes al igual que ella.

El lider de la mafia Nube Roja entra en la sala, tenía la piel muy blanca y con melena negra y larga. Tenía los ojos de serpientes de color amarillos: Vestía con un kimono gris

Los padres de Rin despiertan y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a ese hombre que había entrado.

–¿Orochimaru? –murmuro aterrada Bibi.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que me conoces? –decía el hombre con un ceño fruncido. –Ah... Claro. Ahora recuerdo. Jaja, de verdad me sorprendes querida.

–Taisho ya sabe de ti, y morirás –exclamo Leion; el padre de Rin.

–Detective Leion, que gusto volverte a ver. –Orochimaru se sienta en un sillón, mirándolos a la familia Blade que estaban en el suelo, con las piernas atadas y las muñecas de las manos también. –Leion Blade; el detective privado de Inu no Taisho, con una extrema inteligencia. Bibi Suki; la espía con extremas habilidades y sicaria de Inu no Taisho. MAGNIFICO, BRAVO. –Aplaudía Orichimaru con una sonrisa malévola– Son una pareja tan perfecta. Y esa niña es el fruto de su matrimonio.

–MALDITO. DEJANOS IR –grito Leion con ira.

–Jaja, ¿de verdad creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta que me estaban investigando? Fue muy mala idea investigarme. Pero a la vez me hicieron un gran favor. Verán, les cuento: Hace muchos años atrás, yo cree a Madara.

–Lo sabemos –respondieron Leion y Bibi, mirando con furia a Orochimaru.

–Bueno, les diré lo que no saben. Madara está en el cuerpo de Obito.

Los Blades se quedaron atónitos. ¿Era cierto eso?

–Bibi, ¿acaso creías que Madara murió? El no puede morir con la cabeza cortada. Lo que te fallo es que no le clavaste el cuchillo en su corazón. Por suerte obtuve el corazón de Madara y lo puse en el cuerpo de Obito. Mi otra creación. Que fue un éxito.

–Si, un éxito que pronto será destruida por Inu no Taisho–. Decía muy seguro Leion.

–Oh, no estés muy seguro que eso sucederá–, rio Orochimaru.

–¿Que tienes planeado? –pregunto Bibi.

–Ja, ¿crees que te diré lo que tengo planeado querida Bibi? Bueno, ¿en que estábamos...? ¡Ah si! Bueno, hace años atras, Madara adopto una niña tan adorable y hermosa, Madara la había encontrado en una cueva. Ella estaba agonizando, pero por suerte Madara la salvo. Esa niña era extremadamente inteligente, con habilidades sorprendentes. A tan solamente once...

–¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ESA HISTORIA YA LA SABEMOS–, gritaba Bibi llorando.

–TAPENLE LA BOCA Y A SU ESPOSO. –Un sujeto le tapa la boca a Bibi y a Leion–, gracias. No soporto que me interrumpan–, Orichimaru respira ondo y continua–: A tan solamente once años de edad; ella era toda una experta en asesinar. Madara estaba tan orgulloso de esa pequeña niña. La quería como una hija, y ella también lo quería como un padre. Ella creció y se convirtió en la sombra de Madara, lo protegía de todo aquello que quería hacerle daño. Pero desgraciadamente ella se enamoro de un detective privado que investigaba a su padre, Madara. Y bueno, ella acabo traicionando a ese padre que ella nunca tuvo y que la salvo de la muerte. ELLA LO TRAICIONO. Le dio toda la información que quería el detective. Al final, ella mato a Madara. Después ella se caso con el detective y vivieron lejos, sin dejar una huella, nada. Pero gracias a que me investigaban, los atrape. Yo también tengo espías, tengo como cincuenta, no son los mejores pero obtengo mucha información, mas que tu querida Bibi. Al fin los atrape, y ahora morirán TODOS. Incluyendo a su querida hija. No voy a cometer el mismo error de adoptar a su hija y después que termine matándome–. Orochimaru se levanta de su asiento y los mira a los dos seriamente. –Un gusto de volverlos a ver.

Orochimaru se va de ahí junto con los cuatro sujetos, el ultimo de salir tira una pequeña bola redonda color negra, al tirarlo sale humo verde oscuro. Era veneno. El sujeto cierra la puerta de la casa y se van de ahi.

Leion logra quitarse el lazo de sus muñecas y de sus pies al igual que Bibi, el padre de Rin la carga y junto a su esposa logran salir de la casa, caminando hacia el bosque los dos caen al suelo junto a Rin. Los dos estaban envenenados. No tenían salvación, ni quien los ayude, ellos vivían lejos casi en la mitad de la nada. Rin no despertaba. Ella había muerto por el veneno. Bibi y Leion abrazaron a Rin, ellos lloraban por la muerte de su querida hija, en poco rato los padres de Rin murieron también.

...

¿Pero cómo es que Rin recordaba todo? Se supone que ella estaba muerta, ¿o no? No entendía nada, ella no debería estar viva. Rin le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no podía ni levantarse.

–Rin e venido a salvarte. Te preguntaras porque recuerdas todo, te estado analizando, y e recuperado tu memoria, mi nombre es Naraku.

–Nara...

–No intentes hablar, estas muy débil, en una hora podrás recuperarte.

Rin no podía ver a Naraku, parecía que era un hombre ¿invisible? ¿oh era su imaginación?

–No. No estas imaginando. Puedo leer mentes. Se que estas destrozada, no tienes a nadie pero puedes vengarte. Matar a los quienes mataron tus padres. No va ser fácil encontrarlos. Te deseo buena suerte y en un futuro nos volveremos a ver.

Naraku desaparece.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía en el suelo. El cielo se veía cada vez mas gris, entonces la lluvia cae. Había relámpagos y el aire era cada vez mas frio. Rin estaba toda empapada, pero no sentía el frio no sentía nada. Ella ya estaba muerta; muerta por dentro. Una hora paso y ella logro recuperarse por completo, ya podía levantarse. La pequeña Rin se levanta, y mira a sus dos padres muertos. Ella al verlos no sentía ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento, no sentía nada hacia sus padres. Rin deja de verlos y se va lejos de alli.

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **N/A: Hola Lectores!**

 **Wow mi primer fic YuY**

 **Nunca e escrito fics de Rin y Sesshomaru. Solamente e escrito fics de Trunks y Pan, y una de Near y Misa (la hija de Light y Misa) Me encanto mucho el anime de Inuyasha, por cual llevo des del 2013 que se me ocurrió esta idea, pero con la pareja: Trunks y Pan.**

 **Tal vez suba cada semana un capitulo o dos, depende, porque es muy complicado este fic, la neta. Se que tengo errores en mi fic y espero cada vez mejorar mi ortografía.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, y porfavor déjenme saber sus opiniones. Dejen un REVIEW porfis *-* Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en preguntarme.**

 **(El titulo del fic es de la cansion Razor Blade-Zoe)**

 **Gracias! Y nos seguiremos leyendo.**


End file.
